Not my time
by BubblegumB1tch
Summary: Callie Torres is injured in the war and is sent to SGMWH to be treated by her best friend. Here is where she meets Arizona Robbins, the perky Ped's surgeon who teaches her not give up so easily. There friendship blossoms into something much more meaningful. Rated K for now, may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So i'm new to this site, so please be kind :) Although I can take constructive criticism. I'm British and English is not my first language, so feel free to correct me of any mistakes. All mistakes are my own. And reviews would be much welcomed :D  
**

**This is just a short chapter to see if you want me to carry on.**

**I will try and update frequently but feel free to pester me for updates.**

**Also, sadly I do not own anything. All credit goes to the wonderful Shonda Rhimes.**

**Summary: After being injured in the war, Callie Torres is sent to SGMWH to be treated by her best friend. This is where she meets a beautiful perky blonde Ped's surgeon who teaches Callie to not give up in life. Along the way they find their friendships blossoms into something much more.**

**Callie's P.O.V**

Being a surgeon was the only thing I knew. As a kid science was the only thing I showed any real talent in. So when I signed up for the Peace Corps and spent months in Botswana, I knew why I had been put on this Earth. To fix people, to allow people to have that second chance of life. I believed that was my purpose in life. After residency I signed up to the US Army and before I knew it I was being stationed in Afghanistan. Basic Training was hard going, and I was being pushed both mentally and physically. So when I attended my Passing-Out parade, I had never been prouder. I had a good life. So as i lay here in the helicopter attached to wires hooked up to machines it gave me time wonder just how I ended up here.

One minute I was standing there, elbow deep in a mans abdomen. Then the next thing I knew there was a loud explosion and I was being thrown across the make-shift hospital. My head was pounding and my vision was blurry. I wasn't sure if I had been knocked unconscious or not, I just lay there. In complete shock. I was unable to move. The sound of muffled screams coming from around me pulled me back into reality and I wasn't sure if it was just me, or if the room was actually getting hotter. I could hear people moving around me in a state of panic. I opened my eyes and attempted to sit up. A sudden sharp pain shot throughout my body as I did so and my eyes snapped shut again. I tried to call out to anyone who would be able to hear me, but all the escaped my mouth was a whimper, followed by a trickle of blood. As a doctor, I knew this was not a good sign. I felt something sharp press into my right leg as I moved slightly and winced with pain. I tried to make a noise using my arm, but my left arm didn't seem to be functioning properly and my other arm was trapped under some rubble. Fear struck me as I realised there was nothing I could do. Maybe this was it. Maybe, this was my time. God is the only person who has control over who lives and who dies. Maybe it was my time. A loud scream brought me out my thoughts. No! I thought to myself. This is not my time. People need me, and I need to live. I felt exhausted and I knew this wasn't exactly a good sign, but I wasn't going to give up! I heard someone in the distance calling my name. Nothing escaped my lips as i tried to respond. They called out again, only it seemed more distant this time. That was the last thing I heard before complete darkness took over my weak body and my eyelids snapped shut once again, unwilling to re-open.

**Arizona's P.O.V**

I was sat in the hospital cafeteria engaging in light conversation with my fellow surgeons and friends, Teddy, Owen, Mark and Christina. We were laughing at a lame joke Christina was telling, when Chief Webber came over to us looking rather glum. He asked if Dr Sloan could meet him in is office once he had a few minutes spare. Whatever the Chief wanted to talk to him about looked pretty serious. The five of us exchanged glances, and Mark just shrugged his shoulders.  
_'What did you do this time Sloan?' _Christina asked, it was more like a statement than a question.  
I looked at Mark for an answer and he simply shrugged again.  
'_Well he didn't seem too pissed, so can't be anything too bad right?' _He asked looking at me for reassurance.  
'_Right_' I confirmed with a small smile, although I had my doubts.  
Mark threw his apple core in the bin and told us to wish him luck before heading off to the Chiefs office.

I never thought I would have found a friend in Mark. We're an unlikely pair. Chalk and Cheese as Teddy says. As much as he's a man whore, he's also a good person. Although he would never willingly admit it. When I first came here he kept flirting with me and trying to get in my pants, until one day my girlfriend (now ex-girlfriend) dumped me outside of Joe's and Mark had witnessed the whole thing. She was cheating on me and no longer 'loved' me. Mark gave me a shoulder to cry and would keep making dirty remarks about threesomes to try and lighten the mood. He then said that one day I would find the perfect woman for me, who would love me for who I am. After that he said if I ever told anyone about his soft side he would hide my Heelies as he had reputation to keep up. Ever since we've gotten along quite well and alongside Teddy, was one of my closest friends.

So when he came out of the Chiefs office practically crying, I was concerned for my friend. He never openly cried in front of people, not even Derek had seen him cry. Yet here he was crying in front of the whole hospital. It was quite unnerving seeing him like this, and I wondered what could of possibly happened in the Chiefs office. He didn't seem to care that people were looking at him, this was totally out of character. He learnt against the wall, let out a sigh and shut his eyes. I walked over to him and gently put my arm around his shoulder (even though he's much taller than I am) and guided him into the nearest on-call room away from prying eyes and gossipping nurses.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Most of you wanted me to carry on so here's Chapter 2. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! :D **  
**Speaking of which, I didn't 'Steal' someone elses idea, so I'm just letting you all know, I came up with this by myself and it's all my own work unless stated otherwise :)**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you all like it and let me know what you think. Also this chapter is longer than the first.**  
**I might not be able to update next until the end of next week as I have 2 exams and college starts again.**

**I own nothing, and all mistakes are mine.**

**Marks P.O.V**

As I left the cafeteria table to go to the Chiefs office I racked my brain for all the possible reasons as to why he would want to see me. If he needed me for a consult he would have just paged me, so it couldn't have been that. I hadn't bothered the nurses recently, so it could'nt have been that either. To be truthful, I couldn't think of one single thing that I could have done recently to put myself in the Chiefs bad books. He didn't seem angry with me either, which just confused me even more.

What actually waited for me behind the solid oak door of the Chiefs office, was the last thing I expected.

I knocked confidently on the door.

All confidence was lost as soon as I entered. I found myself frozen to the spot at the sight before me.

This couldn't be happening.  
I always hoped that this day would never come.  
Yet here it was, staring me in the face.

I looked over towards the Chief who just gave me a sad look. I then averted my gaze to the two US Army Officers who were standing in the middle of the room, fully dressed in their camouflage uniform. I could feel tears streaming down my face before they even spoke. I already knew why they were here.

Webber managed to guide me towards the sofa situated towards the back of the room. The tallest of the Officers cleared his throat and looked towards the Chief, silently asking for permission to speak. The Chief gave the man a small affirmitive nod. He was about to speak but I managed to speak up first.

_'No, don't say it. I don't want to hear it'_ I managed to say, even though I could feel the lump forming in my throat and my mouth becoming dry.

The officer adjusted his jacket and straightened his posture. I tried to prepare myself mentally for what he was about to say. I knew what he was going to say.

He was going to tell me that she was dead.  
That I would never be able to see my best friend again.

She was gone.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

At this realisation I had to put a fight with the tears that were beginning to flow freely down my burning red cheeks. Even though nothing had been said yet, I was beginning to feel like an emotional wreck.  
The officer cleared his throat once again, looking towards me. I shifted in my seat, beginning to feel uncomfortable under his stare. He began to speak.

_'Dr. Sloan. I'm Corporal Sanders and this is my colleauge, Officer Chambers. We are here to inform you that Calliope Iphegenia Torres was injured in a surprise attack on the area in which she was stationed. As far as we are aware, she is still alive, but in a critical condition.'_ He said these words as if he were almost robotic. No emotion could be detected in his voice.

Wait. Did he just say she was alive? My head snapped up to look at the two men.

_'You.. Mean?'_ I could barely make a sentence as I released the breath I didnt realise I was holding.

I was happy she was alive, but how badly was she injured?  
Critical.  
That could mean anything.  
What if she was brain dead?  
What type of injuries did she have?  
All sorts of questions raced through my mind. I was relieved she was still alive.

Being alive meant that she was breathing.

That's a good sign I thought to myself. I pondered my thoughts until Officer Chambers spoke for the first time since I had stepped foot in this room.

_'Dr. Sloan, you're Calliope's emergency contact, is that correct?'_ He spoke with sincerity.

_'Callie._' I corrected him._ 'And yeah, that's right. I uhh, made her put me down before she left, incase she did get injured and I could have them bring her here.'_

When she left for Afghanistan I always knew there was a chance she could be injured. I wasn't nieve enough to think that she was completely safe. But never did I think I would be having this conversation so soon. I felt like I was in a nightmare.

_'We have spoken with Chief Webber and we have arranged for Callie to be transferred to this hospital. At the moment she is being monitered at a hospital in Italy.'_

Why the hell was she in Italy? Why didn't they just bring her straight here? She would recieve better treatment here in the States, so why send her to Italy?

Officer Chambers must have sensed my confusion as he began to speak again.

_'The attack was unexpected and a lot of medical personell were injured. The Italian Navy were patrolling the coasts at the time of the attack. They were due to go back to Italy on the same day, so they took the most critically injured with them, if we had waited for the US Airforce to arrive a lot more lives would have been lost. So they went to Italy to have basic treatment and to make sure they were all stable as it was quicker and more convienient to get to Europe than to the States.'_

I nodded in understanding, not saying anything as I sensed he hadn't finished.

'_We don't know the full extent of her injuries as we haven't seen her file, but we do know that she is in pretty bad shape. We just wanted you to prepare yourself.. Just incase._' He finished.

Just incase? Was that their way of saying they doubt she would survive this?

No. She will survive this. She will get through it. I know she will. She's a fighter.

_'We will arrange for a helicopter to bring her in as soon as possible. The Italian authorities will be sending the Chief her files shortly. We will be in touch as soon as we have more details.'_ Corporal Sanders added.

I tried to take in what they were saying, but my mind was all over the place. I wished they would leave already. I needed space.

'_The Chief has our details, please don't hesitate to call.'_ Chambers said, and with that they left.

As I sat on the couch trying to take everything in, my emotions were running wild. I didn't know what I felt.

Sadness?  
Anger?  
Pain?

I took a deep breath and buried my head in my hands, I could feel myself on the verge of tears again. I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder. I sucked in the air around me, trying to compose myself. So much had changed within the past 15 minutes.

It was a lot to take in.

_'Mark, if you need some time off, I will give you all the time you need._' Richards words were filled with nothing but kindness and concern.

I shook my head. _'Thank you, but I think I will be ok, I need to work, I need a distraction. I will be able to go to her room whenever I want when she's here though right?'_ I looked up towards the Chief for the first time since the Officers had left.

_'Of course. Anything you need Mark, just ask'_ He said as he looked at me sympathetically.

I wiped away the remainder of my tears and began to embrace myself for the outside world. The room was starting to make me feel claustophobic and my head was spinning.

'Thank you sir' I acknowldeged him quietly as I began to stand up.

As I stood up I felt as though my legs would give way and I would crumble into a mess on the floor. I managed to make it out of the office in one peice. The cool air flowing through the Hospital hit me as soon as I made my exit. I leant against the stone cold wall opposite Webbers office.

I tilted my head backwards and shut my eyes. Not having any control, as the tears once again lightly trickled down my face. I knew she was alive but hearing she was severly injured did not put my mind at ease. It was all so overwhelming. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me away from the wall.

As soon as I realised we were in the privacy of the on-call room, I allowed all the emotions I was holding in over take me.

**Arizona's P.O.V**

I didn't want to push Mark to speak. I've never seen him so upset. Not even when him and Lexie broke up. I knew he would talk to me when he was ready. I sat next to him awkwardly on the bottom bunk, with my arm still around his shoulder, not really knowing what to do.

After what seemed like hours, but i'm sure was only less than 20 minutes, he finally moved and leant against the back of the bunk. I followed his action and rested my hand on top of his. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, he looked down at me and gave me slight smile which was barely noticable. He looked so broken. His eyes were puffy and red from where had had been crying and tear stains were evident on his cheeks. His usually tidy hair was ruffled and his eyes which were normally filled with mischief looked empty. I began to wonder what could of possible happened to caus him to be in this state.

He removed his hand from mine and rubbed his eyes. He looked at me again.

_'Sorry, you've probably got patients to see, you can go if you need to'_ He said shyly. He sounded so vulnerable. He was usually so confident and full of cockiness.

_'Hey, it's ok, I don't mind staying. Do you want to talk about it?'_ I asked him cautiously, not wanting to push the obviously sensitive subject.

He took a deep breath and stared straight ahead.

'_Remember I told you about Callie?_' I noticed his eyes fill up with tears as he mentioned her name.

'_Yeah, that's your friend in the Army right?'_ I wondered what she had to do with this.

Mark cares about Callie a lot. He always talks about her and I sometimes wonders if there was something more than friendship between the two of them, Mark never mentioned anything though.

He nodded, answering my question. 'Well, she got injured. Pretty bad. They're bringing her here for treatment.' He spoke so quietly I could just about hear him.

'_I'm sorry to hear that'_ I squeezed his hand for comfort. _'At least she's ok right? And the Doctors here are the best. She'll be ok Mark.'_ I tried to reassure him.

_'They said they're not sure of the extent of her injuries. What if she's got a brain injury? Or if her legs have been damaged and she can't walk again? What if she doesn't get through this Arizona?'_ His voice was shaky and I could see his eyes fill with tears.  
_'They told me to be prepared, how do you prepare for something like that?'_ He managed to choke out before his sobs filled the room.

I knew from personal experience how Mark felt. When I first heard that my brother was injured, all I could think about was the what ifs. I worked myself up and hardley ever slept or ate. Even though my brother died in the hospital, I had a chance to say goodbye. I was thankful to have that chance. I hoped Callie would survive this, I didn't know her, but I did know that Mark and her family don't deserve to go through what my family and I went through. No one deserves that.

'_You don't. But what you can do is hope, and pray that she survives this. All the best Doctors will be workin on her, It'll be ok Mark._' I didn't want to give him false hope, but I also didn't want him to give up either.

'_Yeah, I guess your right_' He sighed.

'_I'm always right_' I chuckled, trying to take his mind of things.

He let out a quiet laugh.  
'_I can't wait for you guys to meet her, she's great._' He paused and looked at me. '_Plus, she's gay_' He added as he winked at me and I playfully slapped his arm, glad the mood had been lightened and he seemed to be cheering up a little.

'_What? I'm just saying. She's hot you know_.' He defended himself as he nudged me in the ribs with his elbow.

I raised my eyebroe at him and I could tell that his mind was wandering off into a place filled with lesbian sex by the way his eyes darkened. I slapped his arm again, only slightly harder this time.

'_And she slaps me. Well, when I say slap It's more like a punch._' He laughed as he consciously rubbed his arm.

I grinned at him, but before I could say anything the blaring sound of a pager going off echoed through the room. I looked at the device attached to my hip.

_'Shoot, It's a 911. I can have someone else be paged if you need me to stay?'_

_'I'll be fine, go save those tiny humans.'_

_'Page me if you need anything then, ok?'_ I told him, becoming more serious.

_'Yes boss'_ He saluted me as I left the room. I was pleased that he seemed slightly happier than when he had left the Chiefs office.

As soon as I walked out of the on-call room Derek came over to me, concern written all over his face.

'_Arizona, what's going on? Is Mark ok?'_

'_You know Callie, his friend who's in the Army? Well she was injured and they said she's in a pretty bad state but don't know the full extent of her injuries. They're bringing her here to be treated. Derek, I have to go, I was paged 911 to the pit. You should go and check on him._' I smiled at him but didn't wait for a response as I ran a hand through my hair and rushed off to the pit.

As I was making my way through the hospital I heard a bunch of nurses gossiping about all the reasons why Sloan had come out of the Chiefs office looking like someone had kicked his puppy.

_'I heard he was fired because one of the other nurses reported him for sexual harassment'_ I heard a red headed nurse whisper to her friend who gasped in return.

_'Really? I heard he had been diagnosed with cancer and the Chief was forcing him to leave'_. Another nurse said as the others looked at her with thier eyes wide, as though this information was the most interesting thing in the world.

_'Don't you people have anything better to be doing with your time other than gossiping? He hasn't been fired and hasn't got cance, so I suggest you stop listening to ridiculous rumours and get on with your god damn jobs!'_ My head whipped around to find Bailey standing on the other side of the nurses station frowning. The nurses all looked at Bailey, speechless for once, before heading of in all directions.

She grabbed a chart from behind the desk and walked off muttering something about people's private buisness becoming everyone's buisness. I giggled to myself, Bailey really was a terrifying person and your certainly didn't want to get on her bad side.

...

I spent the rest of my shift in surgery. Owen and I had to work hard to save an 8 year olds life after she was knocked down by a drunk driver. It amazed me how irresponsible grown adults could be. I was relieved that the surgery was a sucsess and she was now in recovery. Now the only thing standing between me and going to relax with a glass of wine was this chart.

_'Hey! You finished your shift yet?'_ Teddy snook up behind me and asked eagerly.

She wanted something. I could tell by her tone of voice. It was overly enthusiastic.

I turned to face the taller surgeon.  
_'What do you want? I've known you long enough to know when you want something, so get to the point'_ I looked at her amused.

She opened her mouth, about to protest but I cut her off before she even started.  
_'Don't even try it missy, spill'_ I held my hand up to her and raised my eyebrow.

_'Let's go to Joes'_  
Her eyes widened and she nodded her head to encourage me to say yes. She looked slightly like a crazy person.

_'What, so you can sit there drooling over the hot new bartender all night_' I teased her, knowing that was the exact reason why she wanted me to go to Joes with her.

'_Well.. Yeah. That is the idea.'_ She winked at me and started laughing.

She knew better than to try and deny it.

'_You're like a teenager, you know that right?'_

_'Yeah, yeah. Says the grown woman who wear rollerskates to work'_ She grinned slyly at me and started speaking again. _'Just say yes already! Please. I don't want to beg you.'_

_'They're not rollerskates and they're for the kids. I'll only come if your'e buying.'_

_'Deal. I'll meet you in the lobby in ten.'_ She shouted behind her shoulder as she was walking off.

A drink was just what I needed.  
After finishing the chart, I sent Mark a text checking he was ok and headed off to the locker room.

**A/N 2: So I know Callie wasn't in this chapter, but her pov will definately be in the next one and she arrives at the hospital.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : So here's Chapter 3.**  
**Ok, so because I haven't updated in a while I wrote this chapter, and it's more like a filler. I know this chapter may be a little boring but I promise that in the next chapter Callie actually arrives at the hospital and it starts to get more exciting from then on. Just bear with me ;D**

**Secondly, In this fiction, Teddy left the army about a year or so ago and never met Owen. Owen was in the same attack as Callie but wasn't terribly injured, he hasn't left Callie's side and is going to Seattle with her.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and added to your alerts.  
**

**Hope you like this chapter:)**

**I own nothing and all mistakes are my own.**

**Callie's POV.**

I opened my eyes to find an extremely bright light being shone in them. I frowned and tried to speak but my throat was so dry and sore nothing came out. I could see a figure standing over me, my vision was still hazy and I couldn't quite make out who it was.

'_Try not to speak Callie, you've been injured and your In St. Bernards Hospital, Italy, we're transferring you over to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital so you can receive treatment there. I'm Dr. Bianchi, and I've just come to check on how you are doing. Your vitals are stable aswell as your BP. I have a surgery now but will be back in a few hours with some papers for you to sign so you can get to Seattle as soon as possible. In the meantime, you should get some rest. If you need anything you can press the call button for the nurses_' He smiled at me and walked off.

I barely registered what he had said, but two things I understood were that I was in Italy, and that I was in hospital. Why was I in Italy? And why was I in hospital, what happened?

I turned my head to look around the room, it was disturbingly quiet, I noticed a figure sitting on the chair out the corner of my eye shifting uncomfortably.

As soon as I moved my head i felt a pounding against my skull. I felt as though I had been hit over the head with a brick. I flinched with pain and with in an instance the person sat in the chair was by my side.

'_Callie, it's Owen. Try not to move. The pain meds will soon kick in. How're you feeling?_' He spoke so quietly and softly, it was like he was talking to a child.

As I opened my mouth to reply to him, only a small dry cough came out. I noticed a glass of water on the table and weakly pointed my finger towards the glass. Owen realised what i was initiating and brought the water over to me, helping me take a small sip from it. The cool liquid ran down my burning throat, the cooling sensation immediately made my throat feel much better and I soon found myself able to form some sort of words.

_'Thanks'_ I managed to croak out. '_How long have I been here?'_

_'You were unconscious for about three days, on the way here you slipped in and out of consiousness. You were injured pretty badly.'_

Three days.  
I know I love to sleep, but three whole days.  
That was a lot of sleep.

'_Callie, do you remember what happened?_' I could tell he was concerned.

I closed my eyes, attempting to remember what happened.

As soon as I shut my eyes, It was there.

The explosion.  
The screaming.  
The fear.  
It all came flooding back to me.

I opened my eyes, not wanting to see the images of people running around terrified that were imprinted in my mind. Not wanting to hear the screams of the people who were suffering.

_'Uhh.. yes. I do. There was an explosion_' I paused, and ended up staring into space. '_Was.. was there many other survivors?'_ As an Army Doctor I knew what type of damage these explosions could cause.

_'I don't know'_ His eyes left mine and he averted his gaze to the floor. He twiddled his thumbs, and almost looked nervous. '_I managed to get you out before the place fully exploded, the grenade hit an oxygen tank right after I got you out. I'm not sure how many other casualties there were'._

I could feel my eyes well up with tears. If an oxygen tank exploded there was a very likely chance that there wasn't many other survivors. I felt both relieved for my own life and guilty at the same time. It was my job to protect, to save people's lives. I took an oath, a promise that I would do everything In my power to save a life. That day, I failed to do my job.

I turned my head to look up at the ceiling.

'_Thank you Owen' _I whispered as I closed my eyes and allowed the pain killers to take over my body.

**Mark's POV.**

I had been waiting out side Webber's office for 20 minutes now.  
what the hell was taking them so long?  
All I wanted to know was when Callie would be arriving.

'_Mark! Stop pacing. Your making me feel sick'_ Derek ordered as he put both his hand on my shoulders to stop me walking.

I couldn't help being anxious. The Chief was on the phone to the Italian Hospital where Callie was and I couldnt help but be impatient. I wanted answers. And I wanted them now.  
It took them three days to get in touch. Three whole days!

I started pacing again and Derek let out a defeated sigh.

_'I'm sure everything will be ok, why dont you go and get some coffee and I will call you when the chief is off the phone'._

I was about to object, but the idea of a hot coffee seemed appealing to me so I said my thanks to derek and went to the coffee cart.

After buying my coffee I found myself wandering the corridors of the hospital. I dont know how I ended up there but somehow I found myself sitting in the chapel, staring at the cross that stood in the centre of the altar.

I've never been religious. I dont know what brought me here, maybe it was the fact that Callie once told me that God would always listen to you, and right now, that was what I needed. Callie was bought up with a catholic family, she went to church and she prayed. Even though she doesnt go to church anymore, she still believes, she never gives up on what she believes in, it's one of the many things I admire about her. I never really understood why people go church and talk to someone they couldn't be sure existed, but sitting here in the chapel I began to understand. It was so peaceful, I felt content. I thought about praying, asking God to bring Callie home safe. I wondered if he would listen.

The sound of my phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at the caller ID.

_'Derek! is the chief off the phone'_ I asked anxiously.

'_Yes, meet me in the 3rd floor attending lounge?'_ He asked me, I hope what he had to say was good news.

'_Sure, see you in a minute'_ I said as I hung up. I took one last look around the Chapel before I hurried out of the room.

**...**

Once I arrived at the attendings lounge Derek was already there. He was sat on the couch reading a medical journal. When I walked in he looked up at me, I tried to read his expression to see whether he was going to give me bad news or now but nothing gave him away. He put the journal on the table and smiled at me. He's smiling, that must be good I thought to myself.

'_Hey, so what did they say to the Chief?_' I wanted to get straight to the point.

_'Well, they told him that she would be here within the next 12 hours. They also said that her injuries appeared much worse than they originally look. Her spleen ruptured so they had to do an emergency splenectomy when she arrived there. She also crashed twice whilst at the hospital but her vitals and BP are now stable. She has nerve damage in her left arm, but I'm sure we'll be able to fix that. She also has a few broken bones in her legs._' Derek paused for a moment, I could tell he was nervous about what he had to say next.

_'And..'_ I prompted him. The sooner I knew about her injuries the sooner we could get a team together and come up with a treatment plan.

He took in a deep breath before he began to speak again. '_The reason it took them three days was because she was unconcious and they needed her awake to sign the transfer papers. Dont worry though Mark, I'm sure everything's ok. The first thing we're going to do when she gets here is a CT and an MRI and we will just see where to go from there then'_

I sat down on the not so comfortable chair opposite him and took the time to process what he had said. At least she was going to be here soon and would get the best possible care, that was all that mattered now. I couldn't wait to see her again, even under the circumstances I was glad I was going to see her again. When she left for Afghanistan I always knew there was the possibilty that she wouldn't come home. There was always a chance that she would arrive back here in a coffin. At this moment, I silently thanked God for bringing her home alive. Maybe I should take a leaf out of Callie's book and talk to the big guy upstairs more often.

**Callie's POV.**

I groaned as I threw the pen across the room. After unsuccessfull signing the papers for what seemed like the 10th time I had no patience left.

_'Callie, just try with your other arm. I know it might hurt but the sooner you get these papers signed the sooner you can go'_ I was right handed and I knew that I would be able to write with it, even if it was broken, but I needed to prove to myself that I was able to use my left hand. That proved unsucsessful. I looked at Owen and finally gave in. He walked across the room to retrieve the pen and put it in my right hand. I managed to write a scribbled signature on the dotted line which was the best I could do seeing as my arm was in a sling.

_'It will be back to normal after you've had some physical therapy'_ Owen tried to reassure me, although I knew there was a chance that my arm could have permanent nerve damage and I would never be able to do it, I agreed with him anyway.

'_Umm, Callie. There was something I wanted to ask'_ He said hesitantly.

I just looked at him and raised an eyebrow urging him to continue. Owen and I had worked together a lot over the past 2 years and we had become good friends. We worked well as a team and he always knew how to cheer everyone up after a hard day. He would always be there for us if we needed someone to talk to about anything, he was a good person.

'_Well, I was just wondering if I could come to Seattle with you. I mean, you'll need a doctor to monitor you on the plane anyway. I have family there and I want to be able to check that you are doing ok. I also heard the hospital you're going to have an opening for the head of trauma, I was thinking of applying. Fresh start and all that you know.'_ He had started rambling and he was looking at his feet.

I smiled at him, '_Owen, of course you can. You saved my life out there, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. And if they don't give you the position, I will kick their asses'_ We both laughed and I realised this was the first time I had properly been able to laugh in a long time.

'_Thanks Torres, although I don't think you'll be doing much ass-kicking anytime in your condition'_ He joked.

_'Just you wait and see, I'm a bad-ass surgeon. I'll be back on my feet in no time'_ I tried to sound confident. I knew I was in for a lot of hard work, but I survived a war. I wasn't going to let this bring me down.

Owen had started laughing again until we were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
_'Miss Torres, the helicopter is ready to take you to Seattle. Are you ready?'_ A nurse politely asked.

_'Sure am'_

'_Great, I'll just let the doctor who will be going with you know'_ She was about to leave but I managed to catch her before she left.

'_That won't be necessary. Dr Hunt here is coming with me_' I smiled at the nurse who looked a little confused.

'_Ok, well the doctor will be along to give Dr Hunt the paper work and your files anyway. It was a pleasure meeting you both_' She turned around once again and left the room.

**...**

They loaded me onto the helicopter and I was hooked up to all the machine's. I could hear the Doctors speaking in Italian outside. Which reminded me, I never asked why we were in Italy in the first place. I made a mental note to ask Owen once we landed. I heard the pilot climb into his seat and Owen took a seat next to the gurney. I knew it would be a good 10 hours before we got to Seattle, especially if we had to stop to re-fuel. I heard the turn of the key, which fired the engine into action. I heard the blades turning, chopping the air as they spun. We began to lift off and I turned my head to look out the window. It was beauiful. It was early morning and the sun was still rising. The clouds looked like balls of fluff and I could smell the wet air. I shut my eyes and I remembered exactly how I ended up here. I knew any moment the pain meds would take over and I probably wouldn't wake up until we landed. I allowed my mind to drift off and I soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Arizona's POV**

I wandered around the hospital trying to find Teddy, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Come to think of it I hadn't seen anyone around in the last hour. I walked over to the nurses station on the cardio floor and asked a nurse if the knew where she was. The nurses know everything.

'_I think she's in a meeting, something about a VIP patient being brought in. I can page her if you like?_' A nurse named Katie informed me.

_'Oh no, that's ok. Thank you'_ I smiled at her and turned to walk away.

_'Dr Robbins!_' I heard the nurse call out and I turned back around to face the woman who looked a little flustered.  
_'I, uhh, wondered if maybe you would like to get a drink some time?_'

I looked at the woman standing in front of me. She had light brown hair and pretty green eyes. She was slightly taller than me and had a slender figure. She was an attractive woman. I realised I hadn't answered her and she looked pretty nervous. She was cute.

'_Sure, I'd love to_' I gave the woman my best smile.

'_Great, how's tomorrow night? My shift ends at 6._' She seemed to relax a little.

_'My shift ends at 7, meet you there at half past?'_

She smiled and nodded.

_'Super! I'll see you tomorrow then_' I said as I left with a grin on my face. I definiately needed to find Teddy now.

**...**

I wandered past the conference rooms and noticed a bunch of doctors leaving. I spotted Teddy and called her over.

'_Hey, whats going on?_' I asked her. Knowing Teddy she would probably tell me every single detail of the meeting.

_'Callie's coming in soon, the Chief wanted to go over her treatment plan. Turns out she's not as bad as they originally thought, she's lucky.'_

'_Is Mark ok?'_

'_Mark is fine_' I turned around to see the subject of my question standing behind me.

'That's great news about Callie' I said smiling up at him. He seemed to be a lot happier than the other day.

_'Yep'_ He smiled and looked down at his watch. '_I got surgery, I'll be expecting the both of you to be at joe's tonight_' And he hurried off.

I turned back to Teddy grinning. _'It gives you an excuse to stalk the bartender again. Are you ever going to talk to him?'_

She swatted me across the arm. '_Shut it Robbins, and I'll talk to him after a few drinks._'

'_Sure you will._' I rolled my eyes at her jokingly. _'I have a date tomorrow night by the way, so I need you to come over tonight and help me decide what to wear'_ I said quickly turning to walk away, not giving Teddy and chance to pester me.

'_A date? I want details Robbins, get back here'_ She called after me.  
I threw her a wave over my shoulder before turning the corner.

**AN 2: Please don't hate me, Arizona and Callie will be together, I assure you ;)**

**I'll update real soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I havent updated in like forever, but it was the last week of college and then my internet decided to not work. So, this chapter is the longest chapter yet.**

**Hope you all like this chapter and leave reviews telling me what ya think :)**

**All mistakes are my own and I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mark's POV**

I sat in the worlds most uncomfortable chair in the corner of Callie's room. I kept fidgeting as I wondered how people were able to sit in these chairs for hours. The room was pretty quiet and the only thing I could hear was the steady beeping of the machines and the bustle of people in the corridors. I watched her chest go up and down in rhythem with her breathing and her eyelids fluttering as she slept. I walked over to her side and ran my thumb along the cut that was embedded into her left cheek and moved a fallen piece of hair from her face. I was always aware of her beauty, it amazed me that I still found her to be this beautiful even though she was injured. I was lucky to be able to call her my best friend.

The silence was broken as Derek and Lexie Grey walked in.

_'Hey, the pain killers will be wearing off soon, and once she's awake we can take her for the scans'_ Derek said as he flipped through her chart.

I just nodded as him and Lexie checked her vitals and BP.

'_Everything looks steady for now'_ Derek paused to look at me. _'She wont be awake for a couple more hours, you should get some rest.'_He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled slightly. I looked over to Lexie who was nervously shuffling on her feet. I realised we hadn't spoken since our one time fiasco in the on-call room. I made mental note to ask her out for a drink sometime.

'_Will do'_ I agreed with Derek, I really could do with a few minutes of sleep.

Derek and Lexie left, leaving me with the deafening silence once again.I walked back over to Callie, placed a kiss on her forehead and left to go catch some sleep.

As I was walking out of the room I bumbed into a red haired man, fully dressed in camouflage uniform. I recognised him as the man who brought Callie out of the helicopter and informed everyone about her status. Owen.. I think that was his name?

'_Sorry'_ He mumbled before passing me and walking into Callie's room.

I turned on my heel and entered back into the room following the man. He stood against the peach coloured wall with his arms folded across his chest, staring into the distance. He jumped slightly when I coughed to get his attention, he hadnt even seen me walk into the room after him.

'_I just wanted to say thanks, you know for everything_' I stuck my hand out to shake his. He reciporated my action and shook my hand firmly.

_'It's alright, you must be Mark?'_ He asked, letting go of my hand.

_'Yep, the one and only'_ I grinned at the man who let out a small laugh in return.

'_Well, it's nice to meet you, I know how close you and Callie are'_

I nodded my head as he spoke, he seemed nice. I'm glad Callie had a friend like him out there.

'_You too, I'm going to go and catch some sleep. Again, thank you for everything'_ I shook his hand again and walked back out of the room, my eyelids growing heavy as I realised exactly how tired I was.

...

As soon as I got to the on-call room I threw myself onto the hard bed. I stared up at the bottom of the bunk above my head. I shut my eyes, and I remembered the time Callie passed her basic training and was being deployed to Afghanistan for the first time.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

She stood infront of the mirror grinning to herself. She turned around when she saw me enter the room. I could feel the pride beaming off of her, she looked herself up and down.

'_So, what ya think'_ She said as her hands motioned to her uniform.

_'You look great cal'_ She grinned at me again before turning back to the mirror. _'Are you sure you want to do this?'_ I asked her, wanting to be sure she knew what she was getting herself into.

'_I've never been so sure of anything in my life, all my life I've questioned who I was. But, signing up is one of the one things i'm completely sure of. I will be making a difference, I will be helping the hero's who protect our country. I'm sure Mark_' She pulled me into a tight hug. '_I know your going to worry about me, but don't. I'll be fine, and you can write to me.'_ She pushed me at arms length and looked at me smiling. I knew she was prepared, I convinced myself she was going to be just fine.

_'You'll do great Cal, I'm so proud of you. I will miss you'_ I embraced her with another hug. After a few moments of just standing there I pulled away. _'You go be amazing, and be safe.'_ I said as I kissed her forehead.

'_I will'_ She assured me, although I still couldn't stop the nagging feeling in my head which was telling me I should lock her in a room and throw away the key, knowing she would be safe there. But I knew this was what she wanted, this was what she needed. To discover herself and start fresh.

'_You come back in one piece, you hear me. When you get back there will tequila and hot women waiting for you'._ I winked at her, causing her to chuckle and slap me on the arm. She pulled me into another hug... I've never known a woman to hug so much.

'_Well, I better go. Dont wanna' be late. T__hanks for everything Mark. Your the best'_ Her smile reached her eyes, and I don't think I've seen her this happy in a long time. Not since George and Erica anyway.

'_And don't you forget it Torres'_ She saluted me playfully as she walked out of the room, I saluted her back and tried to hold back the tears.

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

I was startled when I felt the vibration of my pager coming from underneath the pillow. I rubbed my eyes, thankful that I had managed to catch a few minutes of sleep. I looked at my pager to see that Derek was paging me to Callie's room. I shot out of the bed, threw my shoes on and raced out of the room, almost falling over in the process.

**Callie's POV.**

I woke up from my slumber feeling groggy. I looked around the room trying to remember where I was. I looked across the room to see a handomse man, with hair which should clearly be on a shampoo advert, standing at the bottom of my bed with a young attractive woman who didn't even look old enough to be in Med School, never mind being an intern. To my left side, Owen was standing there with his hands held behind his back.

_'Welcome back, I'm Dr. Derek Shepherd and this is Dr. Lexie Grey'_ He said as he indicated to woman by the side of him.

Before I could reply there was a loud noise coming from the corridor which sounded a lot like someone had crashed into something. It rang through my ears and I shuddered as the sounds of explosions filled my head.

_'Sorry!'_ Someone shouted from outside, puling me away from the painful memories. I recognised that voice, but couldnt quite put my finger on it, I was probably still half asleep. A man came bursting into the room, ahh, that was the voice. Typical Mark to be causing havoc, even in a hospital. I grinned as I seen him enter the room and make his way over to the bed, practically throwing himself ontop of me.

_'It's good to see you too Mark, but your kind of crushing my arm and it hurts like a bitch'_ I laughed trying to be at least half serious. He got off me and kissed my cheek.

_'Good to see you Torres, sorry about your arm by the way_' He didnt look remotely sorry, he stood there grinning like a fool. I rolled my eyes at him.

_'Didn't think you would miss me that much'_ I teased him, although I missed him probably as much as he missed me.

_'I didn't miss you that much, it was nice and quiet without all your drama'_ He teased me back. I raised my eyebrow at him, knowing that it always worked on him.

_'Yeah yeah, just because I cant move one arm and the other's in a cast doesnt mean I cant hit you'_ I chuckled, letting out a slight cough which caused Mark to reach over to the glass of water.

The man known as Dr. Shepherd coughed, and I suddenly realised I was completely oblivious to the other people in the room. I looked towards the two doctors who were both grinning.

'_I hate to interput your reunion_' Dr. Shepherd paused and laughed. _'But we need to get you down to CT, you were out for 3 days and we just want to check that everything is okay, I'm pretty positive that everything will be fine, but just to be on the safe. Dr. Grey, can you call down to CT please and let them know we'll be down within the next hour. Also, I'm certain you have nerve damage in your arm, so we're going to run some tests on that aswell'._ He said more seriously as Dr. Grey returned my chart to the bottom of the bed and left the room. I noticed Mark staring at her retreating form. Yep, would definately have to ask him about that one I thought to myself.

_'I'll leave you too it, and will come and get you when CT is ready'_ Dr. Shepherd smiled at us and walked out the room.

_'I should get going too, I want to go and speak to the Cheif. I'll come and see how your doing later'_ Owen spoke up for the first time since I had woken up.

I looked over to Owen who looked exhausted. Bags were forming around his eyes, and his hair looked as though it hadnt been brushed in ages. He was still dressed in his military uniform which was becoming creased. '_Ok, thanks Owen'_ I said as he left the room.

As soon as Owen left the room, Mark spoke. '_So, did you and him hook up?'_ I looked at Mark in disbelief and shook my head laughing.

_'No Mark, we're friends. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him'_ I sighed as I tried to push the memories of what happened to the back of my mind. Mark obviously picking up on my discomfort grabbed my hand.

_'Do you want to talk about it?'_ Mark was a man-whore, who picked women up and kicked them out of bed the next day. Not many people knew he had a soft side, it wasnt like he showed it often. But when I went through bad break ups, or when my parents disowned me after finding out I was gay, he was the only one there. He was the only constant in my life, after everyone left me, he was the one who stayed. I was grateful to have a good friend like Mark in my life.

I shook my head at his question. '_No. not right now anyway'_

_'Ok, well I'm here for you if you need me'_ He said as he squeezed my hand. This is why I love Mark, he was there if I needed him.

'_Thanks. So tell me about Dr. Grey'_ I smirked at him slyly, attempting to change the subject.

'_What about her?'_ He was clearly trying to hid the blush that crept unpon his cheeks.

'_Cut the crap Mark, I saw the way you were checking her out when she left the room. How old is she anyway, looks young enough to be in high school'_ I grinned at him and I knew that if I said something offensive he would get all defensive and finally spill the beans.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at me. _'She doesnt look that young, besides, she's nice.'_

_'Wait, did you just say nice? You never call women nice. Mark Sloan! Are you falling for Dr. Grey?_' I asked him in complete shock.

_'We had sex. In an on-call room. But we talked for hours after. She's different to the others, I'm thinking of asking her out.'_ He blushed and turned his head to look away from me.

_'Wow, Mark. Your growing, I'm proud of you'_ I chuckled, happy that Mark was finally getting over his ways.

'_Yeah, well don't go spreading it around. I got a reputation to keep hold of'_ He puffed out his chest and held his head high.

'_I bet you do'_ I rolled my eyes. Knowing Mark, he's probably slept with everything female in the hospital.

Before Mark could reply the object of our discussion walked into the room. She looked over at us apologetically.

'_Sorry to interupt, CT will be ready for you in 20 minutes. A nurse will come and help you into the wheelchair'_. I looked the woman standing before me up and down, she had medium length brown hair, big brown eyes and a pretty smile. Yep, definately Marks type. I watched the woman shift uncomfortably on her feet, probably noticing that I was staring at her. Mark nudged me and I nodded to the woman. She turned her back to leave the room.

'_Dr. Grey!_' I called out before she left. She spun on her heel and looked at me, she almsot looked scared, this caused me to laugh.

'_Mark here, has something to ask you'_ I smirked at Mark who had a horrified expression on his face.

_'He does?_' She asked unsure.

_'I do?'_ Mark questioned me. The whole situation was hilarious.

'_Yes, he does. Go on Mark.'_ I widened my eyes at him, encouraging him to ask her.

_'Uhh, yeah. I was.. uhh.. wondering if you would maybe .. uhh.. like to get a drink sometime?'_ He managed to stutter out, he was acting like a lovesick teenager.

'_See, that wasn't to hard was it'_ I joked as I nudged Mark playfully before looking over to Dr. Grey who had a grin on her face, looking like she was about to pass out.

_'Sure, uh yeah. I'd like that'_ She said as her pale cheeks turned pink, and she left the room as fast as she could.

...

After Dr. Grey left the room Mark was paged to an emergency and I was left with nothing but my thoughts for the first time since the accident. I was actually grateful that Drs were coming in and out of my room all day. So far I had met Dr. Altman, who I remember Mark once telling me in a letter that he slept with her. Then there was Dr. Yang who came in with Dr. Altman, the only thing Yang clearly cared about was surgeries, she didn't even try to hid the disappointment on her face when Dr. Altman said I wouldn't be needing any surgery on my heart. I had to laugh, I remember the days of being a resident, trying to snag as much OR time as you could. Then I had the pleasure of meeting Dr. Bailey, who if I was honest, was quite terryfiying. She was a very short woman, but she could probably scare the hell out of the hulk. She kept muttering about incompetent surgeons as she checked my wound from my splenectomy. She clearly wasnt happy about that, so I had to have another surgery on my abdomen. Great, I thought to myself sarcastically. With Dr. Bailey came Dr. Grey, who turns out to be Lexie's sister and Dr. Shepherd's fiancee. I also learnt that they call Lexie 'Little Grey' so they don't get confused. This hospital was like a live soap opera.

I returned from my room after CT and was relieved when Dr. Shepherd, who was very persistant that I call him Derek, told me that everything was fine. After bringing me back, Derek stayed for a while and he told me of all the things Mark used to get up to when they were younger, and in return I told him about what Mark was like in college. I was glad to have people around me, distracting me from the horrific memories. By the end of the day I was exhausted and my body was in pain from all the poking and prodding. I definately needed another surgery on my stomach and another surgery for the nerves in my arm. I also had to have a few more stitches put in my cheek and on my leg. It could've been much worse I thought to myself. A nurse came into my room to administrate some pain killers, which would allow me a peacful sleep.

**Arizona's POV.**

I was filling out a chart in the attending's lounge when a voice boomed through the room.  
_'Hey Blondie, heard you went on a date. How'd that go for you?_' As much as I considered Mark to be a friend, he was an annoying pain in the ass. He was nosy, and sometimes perverted. He didn't actually care about my date, he just wanted to know if there were any dirty details. This was why we weren't the best of friends. I rolled my eyes at his comment and ignored him.

'_Don't ignore me Blondie_' He said as he snatched the chart out of my hands and snapped it shut.  
'_She's just mad because he date did not go well. At all.'_ Teddy said as she walked into the room smirking and laughing. What did a girl have to do to get some peace around here? I asked myself.

'_Why? Was she not good in bed?'_ Mark started laughing and I just glared at him.

'_I didn't sleep with her_' I shook my head rolling my eyes. _'It was a disaster, all she wanted to do was talk about herself. And she kept touching my arm like she was petting a cat or something._' I cringed at the memories. Teddy and Mark both burst out laughing at the same time.

'_It's not funny. I'm just going to have to face the fact that I'm going to die a lonely old woman with 9 cats.'_ I sighed and threw my arms up in the air, I knew I was over reacting. I'm hot and there are people lining up for me, I just had to wait for the right one to get to the front of the queue. Teddy threw her arm around me playfully and laughed again.

_'Well I just came here to get a coffee, I'm guna' go check on Cal now. Catch you later, Blondies'_ Teddy and I both rolled our eyes at the nickname he had come up for us, he was clearly not an imaginative person.

'_Oh yeah, how is she by the way?_' I asked looking at Teddy, knowing she had run some tests on her.

'_Yeah, she's good. Well as good as she could be right now. She's not as bad as we all thought, she doesn't need any life threatening surgeries'_She replied, taking a bite into her apple.

'_That's good'_I smiled. I didnt know why, but I felt like I should care about this woman's well being. I felt like I knew her. I shurgged my thoughts off, thinking that it was probably because Mark talked about her alot.

'_Well, I got to run too. Yang's assisting me in a Heart Transplant, she'll have my head if I'm late. See ya.'_She waved as she tossed her apple core into the trash can. I laughed, Knowing Christina, she was probably already cutting into the poor patients chest, too impatient to wait for Teddy to arrive.

I threw my feet onto the coffee table and returned to chart I had been working on before Mark and Teddy came in. Finally, I had peace and quiet.

* * *

**So there it is. Again, sorry for the long wait, I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Leave reviews!**

**Next Chapter: Callie and Arizona finally meet!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I realize I have a couple of mistakes but, I don't know how to change the content of a chapter so if someone could explain to me in pm I would very much be grateful:)

Thanks to those of you who reviewed and added to your alerts!

Hope you like this chapter.

All mistakes are my own & I own nothing.

* * *

**Callie's POV.**

I was bored. I'm always bored. Three day's I've been in Seattle and I'm already planning my escape.. ok not literally. I had surgery on my spleen again and Derek has poked my arm enough times that I feel like a pin cushion. Thankfully, I don't need surgery on my arm. Derek said it would take a few weeks before I fully regained all use in my arm, those weeks couldn't go by quick enough! I was becoming frustrated with not being able to move my arm, and even more frustrated with the physical therapy. And if I have to watch another daytime drama I might just stick pins in my eyes.

_'Hey, I bought you a sudoku. I know how much you love these things, although I cant see why.'_ Mark sauntered into my room grinning and chucked the book onto the bed.

I rolled my eyes at him _'This arm is in a cast'_ I said, raising my right arm. _'And this arm, well this arm just doesn't even feel like an arm. So how do you expect me to do sudoku, I'm going out of my mind here with boredom.'_ I knew it wasn't his fault and he was only trying to help, but I seriously needed something to do. He looked quite taken back by my outburst._ 'Sorry, I know It's not your fault, thanks for the thought'_ I looked at him apologetically.

'_It will only be for a couple more weeks and then you'll be out of here. I spoke to your parent's today by the way, they're worried about you'_ I rolled my eyes at the mention of my parents, the same parent's who disowned me. _'Your dad wanted to fly out, but I convinced him that we were taking care of you here'_.

_'Thanks, I don't think I could deal with my homophobic parents right now'_ I scoffed. Truth is, I missed them. I used to have such a good relationship with them, I thought they would at least be able to accept me for who I am, but clearly not. I wish they would just get over it already. Mark dragged the chair from the corner closer to the bed, making me cringe at the sound of the metal legs scraping across the floor.

_'So, got any gossip?'_ I asked hopefully, I wanted to hear about something actually half interesting.

'_Not really. Ohh, I have another date with Lexie, and before you ask, No. I haven't slept with her since our date'_ He looked at me proudly.

_'Congratulations, you are now a redeemed man-whore'_ I laughed, which caused Mark to chuck a pillow at my head.

We were interrupted by a knocking on the door and both looked up to see a woman who I knew to be Dr Kepner nervously enter.

_'Sorry to interrupt. Dr. Sloan, Dr. Robbins wants you for a consult. She paged you but when you didn't answer she told me to come and just find you, so I thought you might be in here'_ She stood on the spot nervously rambling, it was actually quite annoying.

'_My battery must have died. Tell her to page someone else, I'm on my lunch anyway'_ He dismissed Dr Kepner who quickly fled from the room nearly tripping over her own feet.

'_Your mean._' I looked at him with my eyebrows raised._ 'She couldn't have ran out of here fast enough, just go do the consult'_

_'She's a resident. It's my job to be mean to them' _He grinned smugly at me.

'_I wouldn't want to be your resident then'_

'_Course you would, who wouldn't want to be McSteamy's resident'_

_'Did you really just call yourself McSteamy?'_ I burst out into laughter, that was probably the funniest thing I had heard all week.

'Yep. The residents came up with it'

'As if you didn't need to have an even bigger ego than before, just go do the consult Mark'

He faked a hurt look. '_No, besides Arizona is bossy in the O.R and I'm keeping you company'._

_'Arizona?'_ I had become confused, why was he talking about a state for.

_'Oh yeah. Dr Arizona Robbins, the ped's surgeon. I know right, who name's their kid after a state'_ I had to agree with Mark, it was a little weird to name your child after a state, maybe she was born there. Who knows.

_'Not after a state, but after a battleship actually. And I need you to come and do the consult because your the only plastics attending available and I've got a kid with half a cheek missing and I won't take no for an answer.'_ I snorted and laughed, she sure put Mark in his place. I looked over towards the woman standing in the doorway for the first time, and I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat at the sight before me.

This woman oozed sexiness, her curly blonde hair sat on top of her shoulders and her blue eyes were glistening. She stood against the door frame full of confidence and assertiveness. She had a slender figure and I almost felt myself beginning to drool. This woman seemed to pull me in, suddenly I wanted to know everything about her. To know her, to be able to touch her. To be able to feel her soft pink lips pressed against mine.

'_Cal, you okay?'_ Mark nudged me.

I realised I had completely zoned out and was staring. Great. Real smooth Torres. _'Yeah, I'm fine. Zoned out there for a second sorry, what were you saying?'_ I tried to hide the blush that was creeping up on my face.

_'I'm being ordered by Dr. Robbins here to do a consult'_ He lowered his shoulders rolling his eyes and started pouting. _'I'll come back later.'_ The only thing I could do was nod in response, still in awe of the other woman standing in the room. Mark gave me a knowing look before huffing and walking straight past the woman who had captured my thoughts.

_'Sorry to drag him away'_ The blonde woman smiled at me, and when I thought she couldn't get any more beautiful her dimples appeared on her cheeks and I felt myself melt. _'I'm Arizona Robbins by the way, Mark's told me a lot about you'_ Great, I hope Mark hadn't said anything too bad to her.

_'Uhh, I'm Callie, but I guess you knew that already'_ I chuckled. This woman made me feel nervous, usually I was a confident sassy woman, but she just turned me into a pile of goo. I felt like I was a teenager having a crush for the first time.

'_Yeah'_ She giggled. God, she's adorable. '_Well I should go, tiny humans to save. I hope you feel better soon Callie. It was nice meeting you.'_

She was still smiling and she spoke with sincerity. I had known her less than 5 minutes and I was already thinking about stripping this woman of her clothes and taking her up against the wall. Damn, if only my arms were working.

'_Yeah, you too'_I gave her my 'sexy smile' as Mark likes to call it. As she left the room, I had no shame in totally checking her ass out as she walked away with a slight sway in her hips. Yep, hospital life definitely just got more interesting.

**Arizona's POV**

I walked into the patients room feeling positive about the day ahead of me. I grabbed the patients chart off the bed and checked everything over. Jacob Miles, a seven year old boy who was playing with matches and managed to melt half his cheek off.

_'Hey jacob. Ready to get back to your handsome old self today?'_

'_Yep, I'm gunna' get a new face'_ He was grinning, and it was at times like this when I remembered why I love to work with kids. They're always so full of life and optimistic about every situation. They haven't lived enough to be damaged, they believe in fairytales and magic. They believe their IV bags are filled with fairy dust and they believe their teddie's can actually talk to them. This is why I love my job.

'_You sure are! Dr. Kepner, could you please have Dr. Sloan paged for a consult'_ I asked April, as she nodded and went of to page Mark.

April returned to the room a minute later with a green monkey in her arms. '_Hey, look what I found. His name's Mickey and he's yours to play with if you like_' Sometimes Kepner could be over enthusiastic and come of as annoying, but the kids love her so who was I to complain. _'The nurses are paging Dr. Sloan'_ She said as she handed over the monkey to Jacob, who immediately clung to the toy. Happiness spread across his face.

'_Dr. Robbins?'_ I turned my head to look at the nurse who had just walked into the room. _'Dr. Sloan isn't answering his page, he's the only plastics attending on call today as well'_

_'Okay'_ I nodded to the nurse who walked out and I turned back around to look at Kepner. _'Dr. Kepner can you go to room 307 please and tell Sloan we need him for a consult' _Mark spends most of his spare time in Callie's room so that would be the first place to look for him.

'_Sure' _She nodded and I followed her out of the room. I walked over to the nurses station to fill out some charts whilst I waited for them.

5 minutes later and April returned. Without Sloan. '_He say's he's on his lunch and to page someone else'_

I shook my head, sometimes Mark could be so stubborn and arrogant. _'Never mind, I'll just go and tell him myself, could you go check on Maisy in 227 please'_ I handed April the chart and headed towards Callie's room.

I stopped outside the room and was about to knock when I heard, who I presumed to be Mark, mention my name._ 'No, besides Arizona is bossy in the O.R and I'm keeping you company'_. Bossy? Ok, so I could be a little bossy in the O.R, but that was because I only want what's best for my patients. I know I shouldn't have been listening to their conversation, but I didn't want to interrupt them at a bad time, so technically it isn't eavesdropping. Ok, ok, so I was eavesdropping, but he was talking about me so in my opinion that makes it alright.

'_Arizona?'_ I heard a woman question, who I'm guessing to be Callie.

'_Oh yeah. Dr Arizona Robbins, the ped's surgeon. I know right, who name's their kid after a state'_ I heard Mark reply and rolled my eyes at his comment. Typical, why do people automatically think I'm named after state? I thought that this would be a good time to make an appearance, as I pushed open the door and walked in I glared at Mark.

_'Not after a state, but after a battleship actually. And I need you to come and do the consult because your the only plastics attending available and I've got a kid with half a cheek missing and I won't take no for an answer.'_ I spoke to him like he was an intern, it was what he deserved. I heard a laughter and was suddenly aware of the woman sitting in the bed next to Mark.

I know Mark said Callie was hot, but hot is an understatement! She was gorgeous. Her long raven hair flowed freely down her shoulders and her skin was glowing. It amazed me that a woman in a hospital bed after being injured could still look beautiful. I could see the pain in her brown eyes. I wanted to be the person to take the pain away. To be the person who would hold her in the night. I wanted to be her person. I'd only just seen this woman and I was having all kinds of emotions, I felt an instant attraction to her. Mark and Callie were having a conversation, but all I saw were her red plump lips moving. It was like the rest of the world had been cut off, and it was just her.

Mark said something to Callie and walked past me in a huff bringing me back to reality, he could be like a stroppy teenager sometimes.

I looked back to the woman who was now looking at me, probably wondering why I was staring. Terrific. '_Sorry to drag him away'_ I finally found my voice, proud of myself that I had actually managed to form some sort of speech whilst I was around the captivating woman. _'I'm Arizona Robbins by the way, Mark's told me alot about you'._

_'Uhh, I'm Callie, but I guess you knew that already'_ She laughed and it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Everything about this woman was miraculous.

'_Yeah'_ I giggled nervously, I'm never nervous around women.'_Well I should go, tiny humans to save. I hope you feel better soon Callie. It was nice meeting you.'_ I tilted my head and smiled, and in return she gave me one of the sexiest grins I've ever seen. It took all the effort I had to stop my jaw from hitting the floor. I turned quickly and made my way out of the room, hoping she didn't notice the flustered look on my face.

...

Mark did the consult on Jacob and we both agreed that a skin graft would be the best option for him. We booked an OR for the next day and I was still feeling positive. I loved days like these. I walked into the attending's lounge with an extra spring in my step. Teddy was laying on the couch with her hands covering her eyes. I picked her legs up, flopped onto the couch and threw her legs onto my lap. Not once did she even look at me.

_'I can see you grinning'_ She mumbled through her hands.

'_No you can't, you haven't even looked at me'_ It often surprised me at how well she knew me.

_'Yeah, you just send some sort of energy around the room which tells me your in a good mood. So, why you in a good mood?'_ She asked as she took her hands off her face and looked at me with an amused smirk. _'Is it a woman?'_

'_A woman does not always have to be the reason for me to be in a good mood. If you must know, I've had a good day today'_ I replied as she swung her legs off me, crossing them and staring at me intently. Nope, I was not going to crack. She narrowed her eyebrows at me.

'_Fine, maybe it is a woman_' I rolled my eyes sheepishly.

_'Knew it!_' She fist pumped the air and I laughed, I often wonder how I'm friends with this woman. _'So who is she?'_

_'Nothing's going to happen anyway so you don't need to know_' I suddenly felt saddened by the thought that nothing could ever happen between Callie and I, we both live in totally different worlds.

_'Why not?'_ Teddy looked confused and turned more serious.

I was about to answer, but was cut off when a pager went off. We both looked at our pagers, I did a slight happy dance in my head when I noticed it wasnt mine.

_'Saved by the bell Robbins'_ She waved her pager in the air and walked across the room to put on her lab coat. _'But don't think your getting away with this. We'll talk later'_ She winked at me and left the lounge.

I tucked my legs up to my chin and rested my head on my knees. My thoughts drifting back to the gorgeous brunette in room 307.

* * *

They've finally met, I hope you liked it.

Let me know what you think of this chapter :)


End file.
